All Because Of Them
by TheFloatingSpirit
Summary: Haruhi didn't really plan for this to happen. She really didn't. It's just that one thing led to another, and it was practically their fault that she ended up in the showers with him. Maybe she should thank them, maybe she should curse them. Haruhi doesn't really know. All she knows that she got caught up in a frenzy of moment, and Kyouya just happened to be there.


It was another usual day for Haruhi. The same old cosplays, the same old customers, everything was normal. Haruhi sighed. She didn't mine being on the Host Club, really. It's just...she didn't know what to do. Tamaki had his charming smile, the Hitachiin twins had their more than love, Honey had this cuteness aura, and Mori had that "big brother feel." Haruhi didn't have anything. She wasn't even a boy! Yet the members insist on keeping her here.

Her eyes trailed to a group of girls pestering Kyoya. A girl with a big bust had been pushed forward to say hello, but broke down the moment he glanced at her, his glasses reflecting the light. _The look that can kill anyone, _Haruhi thought. Immediately, the girl burst into tears and Tamaki came singing along, picking her up. The rest of the girls followed, and that left Kyoya writing in his book again.

What is so special about him anyway? He may be excellent at keeping track on the records, but the club itself had enough money to hire an accountant! Why is he considered a host? He scares more people than allures them.

Kyoya looked around and caught Haruhi staring. They held each other's eyes before he gave a smile and resumed to his usual tasks. Haruhi finally released the intake of air she has been holding. Even his smile gives herself butterflies. A tug on her shirt brought her back to her surroundings.

"Haruhi, why are you so gloomy? It's a beautiful day!" One of her usual customers chirped.

Haruhi smiled. "I never learned how to swim, so being here is not much use to me. I don't want to spoil your day with you knowing that I'm not wanted here."

The girl squealed. "Oh Haruhi, you're so cute! Don't worry, I'll have as much fun for you!" She bounced away and fell into Tamaki's arms, giggling all the way.

_Why is he always around when one of the girls are in despair? _Haruhi thought. She sighed once more.

They were at an indoor island, something Haruhi didn't known had exist until today. As usual like all the other water-related themes, she stayed in the shadows, just day dreaming at a table. The Hitachiin twins didn't force her to wear a bikini today, since it would be a waste of fabric as she just sat around. Instead, they were putting up a show of one of them drowning and the other saving.

Well, that's what she thinks they are doing. Truth be told, she couldn't see where they were located at all. _They probably just thought of another act..._

And that was how it started. With her unsettled mind, the twins managed to sneak up behind her and whisk her to the shallow pool. She waved her arms around frantically, "W-what are you guys doing?"

"Come on Haruhi, it's fun!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah Haruhi, join us!" Hikaru said right after. They pushed her forward, and was running in front now. Like mirror images, they dived into the pool, laughing when they reappeared. Haruhi managed to wheel to a stop before almost tipping into the water.

"I can't swim, remember?" She told them, thankful for her flaw.

"But you don't have to swim! You can just walk around in here!" Kaoru pouted! He gave her an example, and then patted the water.

"I-I'm not properly clothed!" She stammered. She was, after all, wearing a Hawaiian shirt with some khaki's.

"Oh come on, that's no excuse!" Hikaru waddled over to her, and in an instant, brought her tumbling down. Water filled her nostrils, and it took her a minute to bob up to the surface.

She gasped and Hikaru grabbed her waist from behind her to bring her over to Kaoru. He suddenly blushed as a certain thing touched him, and let go, leaving Haruhi tumbling down again.

"She's an A!" He whispered to Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" His brother criticized.

A splash of water interrupted their conversation, and Haruhi stood in the midst, grinning like an idiot.

The twins shared a glance with each other for a second, before both saying, "Mission activated."

That was why she ended up where she is now, shivering after spending a long hour with them constantly pulling her down. Of course, their war didn't go unnoticed, and all the girls came to join them. The girls got tired quickly, so they went home earlier than expected.

She grabbed a towel then, shivering all the way to the showers. She wished that she was wearing a bikini though, no matter how revealing, as the heavy material weighed her down and drenched the towel quickly. She was revealed however, when the showers was steaming.

_Ah, someone already got the water started. They must know I was coming! _Haruhi smiled. She quickly stripped off the heavy garments, and entered the room, absorbing the warm steam. She dropped dead in her tracks when she saw a stilhouete scrubbing their back. _T-t-then why didn't they lock the doors? _As she came closer, she realized it was Kyoya who was in there.

_Oh please don't turn around! I can leave now and forget I saw anything! _She was glad that the steam covered his private areas, and would have been out of there had she not slipped on a bar of soap. _Seriously, banana peels and now this? _

A clamor of noise brought Kyoya to turn around, and he was not expecting to see what he saw. Red roses bloomed on his cheeks as a girl stood up. She turned around, and the red patches disappeared when he recognized her. _Why it's Haruhi! _He exclaimed.

Haruhi squeaked, "Oh, it's Kyouya-sempai! I-I'm sorry! I think I went into the male side instead! Since I'm traditionally a male..."

They locked eyes again, and he forced himself from looking down any further. He began laughing, "I see you didn't want to stay away from me."

In the whirl of a moment, he had her pinned against the wall, all laughter gone from his face. Instead, what took place was a giant smirk, and lust in his eyes.

Haruhi gulped, "What do you mean, Senpai?" Both of his hands pinned her arms up, and it was useless escaping. She's been in this situation with him before, but she doesn't think that the same answer will get herself away. _What is wrong with him all of the sudden? _

"You know what I mean, Haruhi." He leaned in to give her a kiss, and she found that she enjoyed it. _N-no! This should be wrong! _She desperately thought, but every single second their lips connected, her heart told her otherwise. Falling in his grasp, she let go, trying to breathe.

"S-senpai!" She gasped.

"Hmm?" He murmured, placing delicate kisses along her collarbone. He sucked at a delicate spot, making her groan. He felt her arms weaken, and he dropped them, as they lay limp by her sides.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stammered.

"Showing you what happens when you walk into a man's cave alone. Should I captivate you right here, right now?" He asked, moving further down.

"Please..." He glanced up at her in confusion, and she melted for him. _He looks far more attractive without his glasses... _"...do!" Her mind recoiled at what she just said.

He smiled, "As you wish." He took her in, clasping his hands behind her back and pulling her in for another kiss. She caught a strand of his hair, and she twirled it around for the better point. She then managed to switch their position, catching him by surprise and interrupting their kiss. "My you're learning!"

"Shouldn't it be my turn after all?" She gave him the same smirk she received earlier, but before she could do anything, they slammed into the wall, in the position they were in the first place.

"Not quite, my dear..." With one arm around her waist and the other locked onto her hair, he prevented her from turning. Their tongues clashed around, and his manhood desperately throbbed as drops of a liquid touched him.

His hands now roamed around, and as much as Haruhi thought of stopping, she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling. _Is this why Kyouya-sempai is so good with ladies? He actually sleeps with them? _

Voices froze them, and soon, figures entered the showers.

"Ah, it was fun today!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Can we do it again?" Honey bounced.

"I do suppose our ratings did go up. This is it then! We will have a part two!" Tamaki declared.

"We do need to teach Haruhi how to swim though..." Kaoru voiced.

"...I can teach her..." Mori said.

Haruhi now shook under Kyouya's grip. "Senpai, what do we do?" She whispered.

"I'll distract them, and you'll run out." She nodded, and he turned around, his plan in action.

"It's no use in boring the girls with something they saw already." Kyouya told them.

"Oh hey Kyouya! I didn't notice you in here!" Hikaru smiled, waving.

"It's just a shower..." He murmured.

"B-b-but Kyouya! It was fun today!" Tamaki pouted.

"No." Like he planned, the group has all their eyes on him, letting Haruhi escape.

Once she was out, she gasped. "I saw it! I saw them all! Their members!" Once again, she shivered, even though it wasn't because she was cold.

Kaoru glanced back at the opening and back to the Shadow King. "Hey Kyouya, was somebody in here?"

Kyouya looked away, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, apparently, you got somebody excited..." Hikaru said, pointing to the pool of red behind him.

Tamaki gasped, "Mommy! You were messing around with someone! That's dirty!"

Kyouya sighed, "Compared to taking a bath all at once? I don't think so." In a louder voice, he told them, "Take all the time you need." He then left the showers.

* * *

**Thank you for enduring this! I know, I know...I just thought of this on the whim. A lot of my writing actually comes from my dreams by the way, but I don't want you thinking I dream dirty. I just had an insight, and this category is dead with this stuff. Well, 200,000 reviews and I'll make a part two. I'm just kidding, 100,000. Fine, ten.**


End file.
